


Boxer Briefs

by MimiPancake



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Crack?, Cute, Distracted Kisa, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Yukina, Jealousy, M/M, Swearing, popcorn throwing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiPancake/pseuds/MimiPancake
Summary: Kisa and Yukina get a new tv so Kisa can watch some quality content. Yukina is happy that his boyfriend is so happy, but wants attention.I don't do summaries





	Boxer Briefs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoshiDatKins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoshiDatKins/gifts).



> Wrote this for a friend.

At complex apartment, two people were heard having an interesting conversation that caused some neighbors to blush.

“Yukina, you're almost there, just push a little more.” Kisa huffed as he instructed his beautiful lover what to do.

“But Kisa, I don't know if I can hold it any longer. I'm so close-”

A loud smacking sound was made, causing a relieved Yukina and an angry Kisa.

“You idiot you could have broken the new tv! How the fuck am I going to watch the Victoria's Secret Fashion show! Kisa screeched as he pointed at the cardboard box. Kisa wanted to buy a new tv set for a long time for the apartment, but was too poor and lacked motivation. But with Yukina now living with him, life became easier. Shared rent, seeing Yukina’s prince like face every day, cooked meals, and bomb ass sex.

What more can he ask for.

However, months prior, he heard from the television about Victoria Secret Angels. A lot of people don't know about this piece of information about Kisa, how he loves fashion. Especially fashion relating to sexy clothing, he was not only a sucker for pretty faces but also pretty designs. This news wouldn't usually faze him, but the show announced that they were going to include male models for their new male fashion line. Sign him the fuck up.

Kisa’s rage was interrupted by his lover’s velvet voice. “Don't worry love, I help pay for a new one if it's broken,” Yukina says as he rubs his tired arms from helping his boyfriend carry the new tv to their shared apartment. Even when he's tired, he still sparkles, Kisa thinks. Kisa turns away, a pink hue covering his face, still not used to Yukina’s words of affection.

“Stop sparking, and help me carry this goddamn TV.” Kisa grumbles as he gets a new grip on the box, his strength regenerates with thoughts of pretty boys. “Anything for you sweetheart.”

 

After agonizing hours of untangling cables and confusing instructions, they managed to set up the new flat screen tv. Yes a flat screen tv, only the best for Kisa.

Kisa worked half to death in order to afford the flat screen. Yukina also helped just so he can see his boyfriend smile. However, besides their hard efforts, the tv was still too expensive to afford. With the aid of Kisa’s baby face, he managed to get a better deal with the seller who was no match for Kisa’s ageless face. Of course, Yukina was a bit bitter seeing his boyfriend flirty with another man, but he knew Kisa’s pure intentions and let it slide. But not after he ‘accidentally’ knocked down a stack of papers from the obvious seller’s desk after they left the store.

He was not petty, ‘accidents’ happen.

 “Yukina! Hurry the fuck up with the popcorn. The show is about to start.” Kisa all but whined, eyes glued to the tv. Yukina rushed to the run at breakneck speed and pounce on the couch, causing some of the popcorn to fall from the bowl. “I'm here dearest, and the snacks.” Kisa then proceeds to shush Yukina and stuff popcorn into his mouth, “it's starting!!”

 _“Hello ladies and gentlemen to Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show. Not only are we going to see amazing designs from our angels but also Victoria’s new brand; ‘Victor’s Hints’.”_ The host says with great delight.

Beautiful women with extraordinary outfits and too tall heels then began to walk onstage. The show has officially begun.

Kisa and Yukina were contently watching the show together. Kisa was amazed by the models' outfits and ability not to walk like Bambi on stage. Yukina was just content in seeing the joy in his lover’s face, not really caring about the show. But he does make a mental note his mind on the beautiful designs of the designer clothing for art reference material. Kisa would kill him if he said out loud how cute he would look in some of the outfits, especially the angel one. He just has to settle with fantasies and paintings.

 _“Now, what you all have been waiting for!”_ Kisa leans a bit more forward. “Victoria’s new line up: Victor’s Hints!”

Kisa was shookend.

Handsome men in outfits that left little to the imagination, replaced their female counterparts on the runway.

Kisa eyes lit up by a number of pretty faces, completely oblivious to the jealous stare his lover was giving to the male models. Yukina already knew that his boyfriend was going to lured by the model’s looks, but he was not prepared for the total look of adoration that his boyfriend held. He was not jealous, not one bit. But come on how dare these people take all of Kisa’s precious attention, he should look at him with those lovely sweet brown eyes.

Kisa was too absorbed by the television to notice Yukina’s internal conflict.

Yukina needed a plan to break the spell Kisa was in from the freaking models. Yukina then proceeds to yawn and lay his arm on Kisa’s shoulders and whisper in his lover’s ear, “I love you.” Kisa responded back, “that's nice.” Kisa continued to obverse the male model’s asses without as much as a glance to his lover.

Yukina being angry was understandable by this point. He was furious. He never felt so much envy over a pixel, high definition, flat screen tv.

Wait, Yukina thought. There's nothing to be annoyed about. He was not jealous of these men, he was the only and last person Kisa would ever love. These guys? Ha, what a joke! He was not jealous, nope he was not-

“Look at that ass! Those boxer briefs are doing fine justice on that ass! I would die for that ass and thank god for that ass!” Kisa screamed as a model strut his ass to the audience without an ounce of shame.

The damage has been done.

Right after Kisa’s declaration, a large bowl of popcorn was thrown at the flat screen, leaving a huge crack and broken tv.

Yukina may have been a bit jealous.

“What the fuck? Why the actual fuck did you just do that Yukina?! Do you know many extra hours I had to work in order to get the money?! I freaking hate y-” Kisa’s rampage was cut off when his idiot prince thought it was a good idea to hug him.

“Yukina why are you hugging me right now? I literally want to kill you.” Kisa questioned his boyfriend. Said boyfriend was hiding his face in his lover's chest and mumbled incoherently.

“You have a second to tell me what's going on before I rip your dick off.” Kisa threaten.

“I was….jealous.” Yukina answered with shame in his prince-like voice.

“Jealous of what Yukina? You better have a good reason because I swear to god-”. Kisa was cut off again by the tightening hug from his young lover. Yukina sat properly, without letting go of Kisa and said, “Kisa wasn't paying enough attention to me, he was paying too much attention to the male models.”

Kisa face planted internally. How can his idiot boyfriend be jealous, has he not look in a mirror recently.

Kisa simply sighed, “You owe me a new tv…” Yukina still held a sad expression on his princely face. “And no one is more perfect and handsome as you, you idiot prince.” Kisa said, a blush forming.

“But I'm your idiot prince.” Yukina said joyfully.

“Shut up….and I love you too.”

 

Bonus*  
Kisa was setting up the new TV set, while Yukina was off how knows where.

“Honey, I'm home!” Yukina greeted Kisa and then rushed to their shared bedroom.

“Welcome back? Why did he rush off so quickly?” Kisa asked himself, confused by his lover’s weird behavior. Kisa walk towards the bedroom to investigate

Yukina stood proudly with the same boxer briefs as the model which Kisa praised.

Kisa exe. stopped working.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so I hope you guys like it. I would appreciate some helpful criticism


End file.
